


Let's Break Twitter

by dreamingaboutfandoms



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Multi, No beta we die like Adam, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining Lance (Voltron), Texting, This Is STUPID, Timeline What Timeline, Twitter, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingaboutfandoms/pseuds/dreamingaboutfandoms
Summary: Pidge was able to connect to some fancy shmancy WiFi that allows the paladins to go on Twitter. Dear God, who let them on there. Whelp, let's pray for those on Earth witnessing this trainwreck.
Relationships: Allura & Coran & Hunk & Keith & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt & Shiro, Hunk & Lance (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	1. sHiRo fOlLoW mE bAcK

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so me and my friend were thinking one day "yknow what, let's write a shitposty twitter fic, and here is that result. Just so you know, here is everyone's handle. More will appear later 😉😉
> 
> TWT HANDLES  
> Lance-  
> Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance
> 
> Hunk-  
> Sunshine🌞💛 @MasterChef_Hunk:)
> 
> Pidge-  
> RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller 
> 
> Shiro-  
> Original: Dead Inside @shirothehero  
> HacKed: Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm
> 
> Keith-  
> i have a mUlLeT @depressed-emo-cowboy

RIP Rover… retweeted

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

lmao mood

_@shirothehero is Private_

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

Ummmm, bro wth i cant see it???????

Sunshine🌞💛 @MasterChef_Hunk:)

You can’t? That’s really weird dude...

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

Shiro didn’t follow you bacK??? Hahahahahah Sucks to be you! 😜😜

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

@shirothehero SHIROOOOO???!!! **🥺**

***

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

@shirothehero SHIRO FOLLOW ME BACK PLS **🥺👉👈**

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

@shirothehero Shiro I’m asking nicely!!! FOllow mE baCk!!! 😠😡

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

@shirothehero I’ll let you borrow Dirty Dancing! Follow mE! 😣😩

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

@shirothehero Shiro… do you hate me? 😥

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

@shirothehero FOLLOW ME PLS I BEG U !😭😭

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

@shirothehero Shiro will never love me… 💔😢

Sunshine🌞💛 @MasterChef_Hunk:)

L-Lance? Did you really just go through the 5 stages of grief over Shiro not following you back?

***

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

hey @Tech_Support_Caller since shiro is being a little bitch and not following me back can you help me with something

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

fine come to my room

***

Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm

What is wrong with my handle

Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm

Why can’t I change it back to normal

Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm

@Tech_Support_Caller What did you do

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

lmao why do you think it was me

Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm

Who else could it be?

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

thats very true

lance wanted revenge and i decided to help him

Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm

What would he want revenge for?

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

you havent followed him back yet

Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm

Yeah there’s a reason for that. I don’t want my timeline to be filled with him simping and memes, I’ve seen Hunk’s

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

dude just follow him he’s been bugging all of us with his posts begging you to follow him

Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm

Fine

***

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

@shirothehero I’ll let you borrow Dirty Dancing! Follow mE! 

Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm

Lance- You don’t even have that movie...


	2. everyone is done with lance's shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance keeps pulling shit and everyones sick of it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder in case you forgot!!
> 
> Lance-  
> Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance
> 
> Hunk-  
> Sunshine🌞💛 @MasterChef_Hunk:)
> 
> Pidge-  
> RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller 
> 
> Shiro-  
> Original: Dead Inside @shirothehero  
> HacKed: Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm
> 
> Keith-  
> i have a mUlLeT @depressed-emo-cowboy

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

@depressed-cowboy dude are you dead on here?!?!? did you lose your phone??!?!?!?! 🤔 🤔 🤔 🤔 

i have a mUlLeT @depressed-emo-cowboy

@lancylance No, I just HATE my @ !!! Why the fuck did I do that stupid bet with you?? >:(

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

@depressed-emo-cowboy Not my fault you can’t handle the ✨G O O✨ 

I LOVE AMITY B @consumeroftidepods

@lancylance @depressed-emo-cowboy Im sorry,,,,,,,, g o o ??

Sunshine🌞💛 @MasterChef_Hunk:)

@lancylance I tried to make the goo taste better than usual...but I guess no spice on earth can make that glop from HELL taste great 

I LOVE AMITY B @consumeroftidepods

OK SO WE’RE JUST GONNA SKIP RIGHT OVER THE FACT THESE GUYS ARE EATING GOO?? IS THAT ANOTHER WORD FOR JELLO OR PUDDING OR SOMETHING?!? I AM C O N C E R N E D

***

Crepes & Crimes @downfortime

uH, is anyone else concerned that @MasterChef_Hunk , @lancylance , @wheresmyarm , and @Tech_Support_Caller havent been active for like 5 days?? considering they used to tweet multiple times on the daily,,,,,,

bumd bitx @bigdixnrg6969

yeah its a little weird, has anyone tried dming them??

Crepes & Crimes @downfortime

yeah, i dmed both @lancylance and @Tech_Support_Caller because they’re the most active but i havent heard back from either, i hope theyre ok,,,,

***

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

H e h e guess who almost diEd 😵🤪😝😷🤕 💥💣

Crepes & Crimes @downfortime

Damn ok thats a mood

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

no like literally, I got b l o w n u p in an e x p l o s i o n 😝 😝 🤣 

i have a mUlLeT @depressed-emo-cowboy

AND I CRADLED YOU IN MY ARMS WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT REMEMBER?? ఠ_ఠ

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

😶 😐 😶 😐 😶 😐

i have a mUlLeT @depressed-emo-cowboy

LANCE

G🏳️‍🌈A🏳️‍🌈Y🏳️‍🌈F🏳️‍🌈L🏳️‍🌈A🏳️‍🌈G🏳️‍🌈 @nomomitsnotaphase

Im sorry,,,,,,, b l o w n u p

? ? ?

Crepes & Crimes @downfortime

@lancylance holy shit man what happened?!? did the cops get involved?!? are you o k a y ? ! ?

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

yeah his dumbass is ok, and no we didnt involve the cops, no need really :/

Crepes & Crimes @downfortime

Well,,, i mean as long as hes okay now,,

***

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

👀👀👀👀👀👀👀

Sunshine🌞💛 @MasterChef_Hunk:)

L a n c e n o

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪

@lancylance

👀 👀 👀 💅 💅 💅 

Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm

Lance, no, stay where I can see you

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

FJDAKFLHAJFHAIOS YOU GOT DAD OUT

I LOVE AMITY B @consumeroftidepods

i’m gonna regret asking this, but ‘dad’?? is he yalls *actual* dad or,,,??

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

naw lol hes just the dad of the group and acts like our parent, thusly ‘Dad’

i have a mUlLeT @depressed-emo-cowboy

If you think he’s such a ‘dad’ I don’t see why you don’t say that to his face

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

JFKAGPH KEITH

***

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

uhhh where tf is lance, i thought he was supposed to stay by you @wheresmyarm

Space Dad 💔💀⛓@wheresmyarm

He was.

Man of your Dreams💦😈💪 @lancylance

g uys he lpp m m me h ard to t ext wit h g lo v es

Sunshine🌞💛 @MasterChef_Hunk:)

I KNEW IT, I KNEW THEY WERE BAD NEWS. BUT DID ANY OF YOU LISTEN TO ME?? N O AND NOW LANCE IS STUCK IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE WITH HER

i have a mUlLeT @depressed-emo-cowboy

I knew there was something up with her…

G🏳️‍🌈A🏳️‍🌈Y🏳️‍🌈F🏳️‍🌈L🏳️‍🌈A🏳️‍🌈G🏳️‍🌈 @nomomitsnotaphase

UM??????? CONTEXT WOULD BE NICE PLEASE

RIP Rover😔✊ @Tech_Support_Caller

suffer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for sticking through this mess! again, if you have requests or idea feel free to drop them in a comment, and leave a kudo on your way out :)
> 
> BTW i'll try to post every friday!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, wow i'm surprised you got through that. have something you want to see? drop it in the comments! thanks for reading, feel free to drop a kudo while youre at it!!


End file.
